The Amazing Spiderman: Season One
by spidey14
Summary: Peter Parker is going into grade 10! After his first summer of being the Superhero Spiderman after being bitten by a genetically engineered spider.


Spiderman

Television Show (live-action)

Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel… and Sony… or whoever the heck owns the rights now… but yeah, they ARE NOT MINE.

Rating: T

Inspired by The Spectacular Spiderman Animated Series as well as influenced by 616 and Ultimate Storylines, but will also break off onto its own as well.

Set-Up: Peter Parker's been Spiderman for about a summer, he is going to start grade 10. Mary Jane knows Peter is Spiderman and is his best friend.

Character Power Profiles

Peter Parker/Spiderman

Powers: (I don't know, I always hate it when people fluctuate powers from story to story, this guys going to have a set level)

Spidey-Sense: Tingles and warns, but doesn't force a dodge unless it's a fully lethal threat. Active at all times.

Wall-crawling: limited to hands and feet. Only able to use while conscious.

Organic Webbing: self-explanatory (this version of Peter is not a scientific nerd, he's just a witty, sarcastic, and RESOURCEFUL dude.)

Enhanced Strength: He can punch steel and dent it, crack bricks, rip off a car door, he CANNOT lift and throw cars, his normal punches will hurt humans, but are not lethal, a focused punch can kill a human. Can jump height of one floor.

Enhanced Durability: Peter's tougher and can take being slammed into concrete and steel and take hits that would easily kill a human with some bruises. More resistant to energy based attacks.

Enhanced Stamina: He can operate physically longer than a normal human.

Enhanced Speed: Can outrun a normal human.

Enhanced Agility: Is far more agile than a human.

Enhanced Reflexes: Can dodge handgun fire pointblank with assistance of spider-sense. Faster guns require more distance to dodge successfully.

Enhanced Senses: sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch are better than normal.

Enhanced Healing: Heals faster than a normal human.

Otto Octavius/Doc Ock

Equipment:

Neural-inhibitor controlled mechanical arms: Four mechanical arms made of reinforced titanium are controlled precisely by Otto. Arms are strong enough to rip through steel and lift and throw conventional vehicles (cars, trucks, vans). Remarkably fast and incredibly tough. Needs powerful energy source which is put into the front of the harness.

Episode One: With Great Power…

Scene One

Location: Downtown Manhattan, Times Square

"… Comes great respons- WOAH!" Spiderman exclaimed as a sinister arm snapped at him. Back-flipping out of the way he quips, "Ah c'mon Doc, you're human, I'm… half human, can't we just grab a New York Slice and talk things out?"

"What's wrong web-slinger? My masterpieces too much for you to handle?" Ock arms grab an empty taxi and threw it.

"Ha! You're masterpieces can't aim for sh-" Spiderman teased until he realized Ock's target was not him but the family running from the carnage that ruined their Monday afternoon. _Me and my big mouth_ Spiderman thought as he quickly shot a nice web hammock to catch the car. _Well at least-_SPIDERSENSE! Spidey leaps to the right but it is too late, he dodged the first arm, but the second clamped tightly around his left leg. _ARRGHH for Christ's sa-_

"Let's see if my masterpieces can aim you efficiently into the pavement!" Ock gleefully chuckled as he slammed Spiderman around like a rag doll (think Hulk and Loki scene The Avengers). Not content with being slammed for a fifth time Spidey fires a web at Ock's face. Distracted Ock's arm lets go and flings our hero into one of the many screens occupying Times Square (the reader may choose).

"Ugghh… that's going to leave a mark," Spiderman sighed gingerly standing up as he surveyed the battlefield. Spidey found his Octopus inspired opponent failing around yelling obscenities trying to rip of the webbing. _Ock's web-facial bought me a couple minutes of down-time._ RING! RING! Spidey tapped the Bluetooth earpiece in his ear and answered, "Yello."

"Hey Pete, still swingin' about?" Mary Jane inquired. Spidey glanced at his opponent, he had maybe a minute left, but at least his body wasn't aching as much as when he made contact with a now busted screen.

"Just taking a breather-"

"Oh my God Peter, you're in the middle of a fight aren't you!? I told you not to answer if you're in a fight!"

"Don't worry MJ! It's jus one guy-" SPIDERSENSE! Spidey leaped to the right as the poor busted screen was obliterated by a nice silver Porsche. "So Ock, finally done your spa treatment?"

"Ock!? What kind of name is-"said Mary Jane.

"You have humiliated me enough! I will tear you apart LIMB! FROM! LIMB!" Ock screamed and lunged at Spiderman. Spiderman zipped and weaved through the flurry of mechanical arms.

"Melodramatic much?" The teen hero teased as he continued to dodge Ock's attacks. The sirens of cop cars fill the battlefield as cops surround the two combatants while keeping a distance. All pulled out their guns and waited for orders. A 30 year old man stepped out with light blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Captain George Stacy sighed. First week as Captain of the NYPD and he's got to deal with THIS.

"Hold your fire boys", Stacy said into the radio.

"Why don't we jus gun'em down cap? They're causing a shitload of property damage and endangering lives!" Another officer asked.

"Spiderman's responsible for lowering the crime-rate in New York City by 15%, civilians are not in the line of fire, give him a chance to handle this." The other officer rolled his eyes but kept shut. Stacy was among the few in the NYPD who believed Spiderman was a force for good. But the other officer had a point: there WAS a lot of property damage.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" cried Doc Ock as he pressed his relentless attack.

"Wow, for a supposed genius, your vocabulary isn't that extensive." Spidey teased. Ock replied with a growl and continued his assault. "So, MJ, if I could call you back…

"Yes! Go! We can talk about this later-" she said before Spidey cut her off.

"WAIT!" Spidey yelled. Everyone froze, the cops, Doc Ock.

"What?" everyone but Spidey replied.

"Can you tape Bones for me?" Spidey said nonchalantly. "I really want to see what happens! Bones left with the baby and then-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? PETER BENJAMI-" screamed his best friend.

"I'll keep buggin' ya till ya do it!" Spidey said in a singing voice.

"UUGHHH FINE! (sigh) now go and finish this so you can get home and I can beat your scrawny ass for being such an idiot!" seethed Mary Jane. She hung up.

"You interrupted our fight to ask your friend to tape a television show!?" the enraged villain growled.

"Yeah, well see, I kinda have a life to go back to after this little shindig-" Peter replied while dodging the Doc's renewed attacks. _Ok Peter, time to end this… but how?_ That's when Spidey saw the circular glowing battery pack on the front of Ock's harness. _Bust up his power source._ Taking discreet glances as he duck and wove through mechanical arms Spiderman realized Doc Ock was shielding it with the arms. _Let's fix that_ he thought as he smirked under his mask.

"I'll teach you to disrespect Dr. Otto Octavius!" Doc screamed in rage.

"Says the man who needs four extra arms to function… what, are you THAT incompetent?"

"Shut up you arachnid imbecile!" Ock was getting sloppier, the arms shielding his battery pack were less focused.

"Ooh! Some evidence of intelligence!" _Even sloppier…_

"I graduated from MIT! Top of my class!" _Just a bit more…_

"Well if I was in MIT I would want you gone if you're going to continue to sport that dorky haircut!"

"THAT'S IT!" _Bingo_. Spiderman moved quickly and sent a powerful punch into the battery pack cracking its cover and sending sparks flying. Doc lunged forward as his mechanical arms fell to the ground. "NOOOOOO!"

"He's all yours officers," Spidey bowed. A cop cuffed Doc Ock, who didn't try to resist still in shock of his defeat. Spiderman was about to jump off when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Captain George Stacy. He tensed his muscles, cops had opened fire before.

"Relax Spiderman, we're not going to shoot you."

"Oh great," Spidey sighed in relief. Then added sheepishly, "er, do you guys need help to clean up?"

"No thanks Spiderman, I know some guys who wouldn't mind the over-time. But this is the first time I've gotten to talk to you, and I just wanted to say that I support what you are doing. I don't think it's far-fetched to say your young, but despite that, you use your powers to serve and protect, and I respect that. The NYPD respects that."

"Stop… you're making me blush under my mask," Spidey chuckled. "But thanks, ummm, I guess I better get going then… it was nice to meet you… Mr… officer… eerrr I mean Captain…."

The Captain chucked, "Captain Stacy."

"Stacy right… anyhoo, ttyl!" and with that Spiderman leaped into the air and swung away on a web-line. _TTYL!? I'm such a douche!_

Scene Two

Location: Oscorp Tower, Norman Osborn's Living Quarters

"I'm going in, back me up," whispered the younger one.

"Ok, remember, shoot straight and stay frosty." The older one replied.

"Wait, wait…"

"What?"

"Gotta reload… 'kay, I'm ready when you are."

"Yell charge when ready."

"CHARGE!"

"Bogies on the right! Bogies on the right! I'm taking heavy fire!"

"On it, lay back and start laying some rockets on 'em!"

"GRENADE!"

"THAT'S ME YOU IDIOT!"

A blinding blue flash fills the flat-screen television as father and son howl with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I thought you said to shoot straight dad!? Guess that doesn't carry over to plasmas huh?" Harry Osborn chuckled.

"Hahaha, sorry Harry, you're old man's not as skilled as he used to be." Norman Osborn replied sheepishly to his son, who was still laughing. Norman looked at his son. Harry was all he had left after his wife, Emily, died. Leukemia had taken her. It tore Norman in two when he learned his son shared her condition.

"Okay, okay, this time I'm thinkin' we try to take the top bunker then snipe the elites before they-" Harry said before he caught the look on his father's face. He knew that look. "Dad, look, it's in remission okay? The doctor says I'm fine, I feel great."

"I know kiddo, but are you sure you want to-"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, "c'mon dad, so I'm bald from the chemo, I still want to go to school till I graduate." Harry hadn't said "if", he knew the cancer could easily come back, but he didn't want to ruin the mood anymore than it had been. "Dad, mom would be proud okay? You took care of me and spend a lot of time with me. I know your working on something to kick cancer's ass, and if you did a lot of people would be helped, I guess what I'm saying dad is you already gave me all I wanted: a great life with a caring father. You did good dad… you're doing good."

Norman smiled, "well if playing through all three Halo games on co-op with you five times doesn't say I love you, I don't know what does, okay, now let's open a can of whup-ass on these covenant losers."

Harry grinned. He didn't like it when dad got emotional about his cancer. Harry had been diagnosed at the mere age of 6. He never really had that anger "phase". It was a norm he just grew up with. If anything, it was everyone else who made a big deal of it. "Okay, so I'll take the perch on the left, and you can snipe from the-"

RING! RING! Norman gave an apologetic look and mouthed "Sorry", Harry smiled and thumbed up and went to refill their popcorn and drinks. "This is Norman Osborn."

"Hello Mr. Osborn, I'm sorry to be calling at this hour-." It was Lily Hollister, his assistant.

"Lily, I told you that you don't have to call me that, Norman's fine. And it's only nine o'clock, relax. What do you need?"

"Ok, so did you see the news?"

"No… why?"

"Ummm… ok, it's still on, turn on the news."

Harry came back in with a full popcorn bowl and two cups of Mountain Dew. "Need some privacy dad?"

"No no, do you mind if we take a look at the news channel for second?"

"No problem," Harry replied as his fingers danced over the remote and the news channel came up. A scene from what appeared to be a sci-fi action movie appeared on the screen. Below the action a caption scrolls across the screen stating: "Spider-Man fights "Doctor Octopus"… or Dr. Otto-

"Dr. Otto Octavius," Norman gasped.

"Hey, isn't he that neuroscience and nuclear physics dude you were working with a couple years back?" Harry asked, still staring in wonder as he watched the looping scene of Spidey and his opponent duking it out.

"Yes, but he left after the Board of Atomic Energy denied him authority to work. Lily, what's going on?"

"Ummm, so Captain George Stacy of the NYPD called and wants to know if you will let them put Dr. Octo- Otto Octavius in your prototype "Enhanced Prison Cell", his battery was destroyed, but they are unable to remove the mechanical arms… they say it's been welded to his spine or something…" she sounded scared.

"Okay, I can be there in-" Norman paused, he turned to Harry.

"Dad, it's okay, besides I gotta hit the hay. School remember?" Harry said excited. Norman nodded relieved he wouldn't have to be the one to call of their evening together. Harry went to put away the food and wash the dishes. Unlike most rich families Norman and Emily had wanted Harry to grow up to take care of himself. They didn't want to raise a spoiled child.

"Are you sure sir? I can handle it, I remember all the protocols-."

"Lily it's fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Norman replied already putting on his shoes and suit. Harry came out of the kitchen and was brushing his teeth.

"G'nite dad."

Norman put the phone on the table and hugged Harry, "good night kiddo, remember, if anything happens-."

"Call security and the retrieve the gun from the weapons vault and then hide in the safety bunker. Dad I know the drill by now." Harry smiled, toothpaste dripping down his chin.

"Okay, get to bed now," Norman chuckled. Harry went off to finish brushing. Picking up the phone again, "Okay, take them to the front lobby, I'll be there in five minutes."

" Will do, oh and sir?"

"Yes?"

"There was a call from Mr. Toomes again… he didn't sound happy…"

"Don't worry Lily, I'll deal with Mr. Toomes."


End file.
